Not Quite Hip
by samiekins17
Summary: Another collection of one-shots that I've taken the ideas for various icons/sayings that I've liked. Also the rating and warnings are not for all the chapters just some.
1. It's Called Punk

It's Called Punk – FF VII

"_My parents are afraid of the people in Hot Topic."_

"Chris, wait up!" a girl called after her skipping friend. People around shook their heads at the teens. It was expected behavior from girls at the mall on their day off.

"I never get to go to Hot Topic anymore, Sam, my parents are afraid of the people who work there.' Sam giggled at her friend.

Together they walked into the black-based store, looking around for anything that might hold their attention. They were busy looking at a pair of knee-high boots when an employee walked up to them.

Chris turned around first, seeing the man dressed mainly in black with pink converse and a pink studded belt. "Only if you can get us your discount…" she leaned forward to read his name tag. "…Reno," she said finally.

Reno laughed. "If my discount was that great I'd have a lot more piercings than just this yo," he said, motioning at his left ear.

"So, is the emo kid working here today?" Chris asked enthusiastically.

"You realize you're standing in an emo kid's paradise, right? You'll have to be a bit more specific," Reno said, crossing his arms.

"He's punk, not emo," Sam said. "And his name is Vincent."

Reno stopped bobbing his head to the music to look at Sam. "He's definitely emo," he said.

"So is he here?" Chris asked, poking Reno's shoulder.

"Hey Vinny!" he yelled over his shoulder, "Are you here?"

"Who's asking?" a deep voice responded from the back of the store.

"Two girls called Chris and Sam… They knew your name." Reno paused, winking at the girls. "C'mon emo kid, they might cheer you up a bit."

A guy with short-ish black hair walked out from behind the clothes rack. He was wearing black pants and a long sleeved blood red shirt, which made Reno look like the sun in comparison. Reno's red hair looked almost fluorescent.

"I'm not emo, I'm punk," Vincent practically growled.

"So you wouldn't mind if I painted a bright yellow sun in your basement corner?" Reno smirked.

Vincent ignored him. "So what do you girls want?"

"Well," Chris started, "Sam wants your number but I- Hey!" Sam smacked her arm. "Anyway, I just wanted to know if there are any leggings in the same color as your shirt." She paused. "Or the color of Reno's hair would probably work too…" Reno raised an eyebrow at her, but Vincent answered before he could say anything.

"Yeah, they're back… well, why don't you just show her Reno?"

"Gladly!" he said, motioning towards the back of the store. "Right this way Chris!"

Chris glanced back and smiled at her blushing friend before following the man back into the store.

"So…leggings huh?" Reno asked, hooking his thumbs in his pockets.

"Yeah, I was thinking red… but bright pink with a belt like yours would be pretty nifty."

Reno paused. "Did you just say nifty?"

"Yeah, duh," Chris said, rolling her eyes. Reno stood watching her as she grabbed a pair of neon pink leggings and turned back around to face him. "Now, where can I find a belt like yours?"

Reno started walking again and Chris jumped up to walk beside him. He stopped at three hooks holding multiple colors of studded belts. Chris crossed her arms when they couldn't find a pink one.

"Sorry, I guess we're out you," Reno said.

"Oh well…" Chris sighed, kneeling down to look through the belts for a different color.

Reno looked down at her before removing his own belt and handing to her. "You can have mine, yo. I have another one at home."

"Seriously?" Chris asked, looking up at him.

"Seriously. It's a gift, yo."

Chris threw her arms around him. "Thanks Reno!"

Reno laughed and patted her back. "It's cool, really. I was moving into a blue-ish stage anyway."

Chris laughed and let go of him, putting on the belt over her shirt. She handed him her credit card and he checked out the leggings for her.

"I'll see you around, Reno!" Chris called happily bouncing over to where her friend stood with Vincent.

Sam pushed a small piece of paper in her pocket. "You ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, if you can stand to leave emo kid for a while…" Chris laughed as Sam slapped her again.

"He's punk," she defended.

"I don't hear you denying it."

"Vincent, I'll see you later. I need to get Chris out of here," Sam apologized.

Vincent nodded and turned back towards the back of the store.

"See you emo kid!" Chris called.

"Punk!" Vincent growled back at her.

Both girls laughed lightly as they left the store.

"So we're going to your house, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, not that it matters. You'll go wherever I take you," Chris teased, unlocking her car. She dropped her bag with her leggings in the backseat and climbed in the drivers seat, fastening her seatbelt and starting the car. Sam fastened her seatbelt and turned the radio up as Chris pulled onto the back road that would quickly get them to her house.

"So did you get his number?" Chris yelled over the music. Sam shook her head and kept singing to the end of the song. When the station cut to a commercial, she turned it down to talk.

"He said it'd be easier to contact him online, so he gave me his email and last name so I can find him on facebook."

Chris laughed as she pulled into her driveway and put the car in park. "You're obsessed Sam," She said grabbing her bag and getting out of the car. Sam walked up beside her and Chris clicked the button to lock her car doors before unlocking the house.

"You get just as obsessed as I do, you have no room to talk," Sam defended.

"Name one time!" Chris challenged, knowing it wouldn't be difficult. She sat down and booted up the desktop computer so her and Sam both could see the screen.

"Well, if I know you as well as I think I do, then Reno will be the newest pretty soon," Sam laughed. "Nice belt, by the way.

"I know, ain't it cute?"

"Sure, now move," Sam demanded, walking over to the seat in front of the computer. "I want to look him up."

Chris jumped up to allow Sam to login to facebook, peering over he shoulder. Sam typed in Vincent Valentine, which Chris assumed was the name the man had given her. Sam clicked on first icon and requested he add her as a friend.

"So… what do you want to do while we wait for him to add you?"

"Youtube searching?" Sam suggested.

"Yeah, let's look up that Kadaj one again," Chris agreed. She pulled over another chair while Sam typed it in.

"You meant the 'Sexy Back' one, right?"

"Mhmm." Sam clicked on the first video. Silver-haired Kadaj appeared on the screen, video clips almost perfectly arranged to the song by Justin Timberlake. Both girls started laughing again at the video, still entertaining each time they watched it. Sam stopped laughing suddenly.

"You now, Vincent and Reno have the same names as people from Final Fantasy."

"So?" Chris asked, now dancing around the room to 'Kadaj's' words.

"Don't you think it's a little weird?"

"Maybe their moms liked the game or something."

Sam turned around to watch her friend. "They even look similar though," she added after a minute.

"Maybe they like the game too. Reno's hair was dyed red, not natural."

Sam laughed. "I guess they must be pretty big fans."

Chris pointed at her head and then Sam's, drawing her attention to their haircuts modeled after Reno and Turk Vincent from the game. "And we're not 'pretty big fans'?"

"We're fangirls, there's a difference," Sam replied, laughing. She turned back around to the computer and Chris started dancing again.

"Hey, he added me," Sam said a couple minutes later. Chris jumped over behind her to look at his page.

"Go look at his friends," she said.

Sam clicked the link to Vincent's friend page. "Reno's on here," she commented, now clicking on his picture. Once the page she copied the URL and allowed Chris to log in.

She went back to Reno's page, but her finger hovered over the friend request button. "Should I request him?"

Sam slapped her hand down onto the mouse. "There, he's requested."

"You realize he's probably like twenty-two and an atheist, right?" Chris told her friend, Sam laughed.

"No way, you've been there already." She pushed Chris out of the way again so she could check her email. One new message from Vincent V. popped up.

"I thought he gave you his email…"

"I gave him mine too," Sam explained.

"Oh." Chris sighed sitting down on the floor. "Crap…I can't read it now."

Sam laughed at her again. "It says: Reno wants to know if you and Chris want to go hang out next Friday. Let me know. Vincent."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"FANGIRL SQUEAL!"

"Crap… what am I going to wear?"

"I don't know, dress emo like you always do."

"It's called punk!!!"


	2. Coed Sleepover

Co-ed Sleepover –KH

"_I love him but he doesn't know and I don't know if I'll ever be able to tell him."_

Vivian had been sitting on the beach watching the sunset. She was softly humming along with the music playing from her headphones. Music was her escape and was the way she expressed herself. When the song she had been listening to ended and the next song she heard played she sighed. It always brought up the boy who had captured her heart. She wasn't sure what it was that drew her to the boy but she knew that she had fallen hard.

"Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothings like before," She sang along with part of the chorus. Not noticing someone standing behind her. "Simple and clean is the way you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go."

Vivian shrieked as she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She quickly turned around and let out a sigh of relief at the sight of her silver haired friend. She took the ear buds out and placed the I-pod in her pants pocket. She smiled and looked back up at her friend.

"You should sing more often. You're good."

"Thanks Riku. Why exactly are you out here sneaking up on me?"

"I didn't sneak up on you. I was trying to get your attention since the beginning of Simple and Clean. I was sent to find and retrieve you."

"By who?"

"Kairi, Sora, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka. We're all staying at Selphie's house. To quote Selphie 'It's a big slumber part.' They told me I had to find you. I figured you'd be here of all places.

"Um…okay."

"You'll be fine. Don't worry about him."

"That's not all I'm worried about."

"Care to explain?"

"Well you're going to be in a room with three girls," Vivian teased.

"You so didn't go there."

"Oh I so DID!" Vivian said and began running towards Selphie's house.

"Get back here!" Riku yelled as he chased her.

Vivian giggled as he grew closer to her as they ran towards Selphie's house. When the house came into view she looked back at Riku to see him ease back with a smirk plastered on his face. Vivian looked at him questioningly until she collided with something and feel to the ground landing on something soft. When Vivian opened her eyes to see what she ran into she was surprised to see bright blue eyes looking back at her.

"Vivian are you okay?" Riku asked worriedly as he ran over to where she was.

"I'm so sorry Sora. I wasn't watching were I was going and I'm fine Riku. Are you okay Sora?"

"I'm fine," Sora said while Riku helped Vivian up.

"Are you sure? I did knock you on the ground."

"I'm sure. Why were you running anyway?"

"I was teaching Riku."

"Oh okay then. Everyone's waiting inside," Sora said.

Sora got up off the ground and walked back inside the house. Riku smirked and followed Sora into the house, dragging Vivian behind him. They walked up the stairs to a room with giggling teenagers. When they walked in the room they saw Tidus and Wakka attempting to play Guitar Hero, while Kairi and Selphie were lying on the floor laughing at the boys.

"You guys suck at this game," Riku told them, "Everyone else in the room is better than the two of you."

"Really? You want to bet on that?"

"Yeah I would." All the girls and Sora shook their heads. They were so used to this from the other three boys.

"Fine whoever wins owes the other fifty munny," Tidus said.

"Deal!"

"Okay well I bet we could beat… Vivian!" Wakka announced.

"Wait… what?" Vivian exclaimed.

"Riku said everyone in this room is better and that includes Riku's little girlfriend."

"I'm not 'Riku's little girlfriend.' Give me a guitar," Vivian demanded and Tidus handed her the one he had been using.

Vivian smirked as she quickly chose her difficulty so no one would be able to see what she had picked. After Wakka chose his level and they picked their characters. When the song started he noticed how quickly Vivian's screen was moving. Everyone besides Riku and Sora were surprised when she hadn't missed a note when it started and Wakka was missing a few.

As the song continued and Vivian had yet to miss a note, Wakka was beginning to lose concentration. When the song came to an end and the scores showed up everyone except Wakka and Tidus cheered. Vivian had more than three times the amount that Wakka had. Riku ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tightly.

"Thanks Viv you earned me one hundred munny."

"You're welcome. Now can you please let go? I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry."

"Like I said, Riku's girlfriend," Wakka said as he handed the munny to Riku. Vivian glared at him and smacked him upside the head. Tidus laughed until Vivian glared at him also.

"Say it again and it'll be more than just a smack at the back of your head."

"Okay I won't say it again," Wakka said then whispered, "Even though it seems that way."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Better have been."

Vivian walked over and sat by Kairi and Selphie. They gave her high fives for beating Wakka and beating him in the head. They knew she wasn't sating Riku and that she liked a certain oblivious brunette. The boys would never understand that since they have in their mind that Vivian and Riku were together even though they were best friends.

"What do we do now?" Kairi asked.

"How about Karaoke?" Selphie suggested.

"Yeah sounds like fun!" Tidus shouted, "Who's going first?"

"How about Wakka since he lost to a girl?" Riku said.

"Cause that's real fair. I guess since no one else will I'll go first," Wakka said walking over to the machine and picked up a microphone. Selphie walked over her CD collection smiling as she put one in. What they would usually do was put in one CD, put it on random and you would have to sing whatever song came on no matter what. Most of the time it was really funny. Wakka looked up a the screen and shook his head when the song began to play.

"My heart is not the first broken. My eyes are not the first to cry," Wakka began to sing.

Selphie giggled as Wakka sang Hopelessly Devoted To You. When he was halfway into the song Tidus whistled and laughed. Vivian would have felt bad for Wakka if he hadn't said the things he had earlier or the fact that he was getting into the song. He was singing it like he was actually the girl from the movie. When the song ended everyone clapped and Wakka bowed.

"Thank you. Let's see," Wakka said as he figured who the next victim would be. "Selphie get up here."

Selphie stood up and took the microphone from Wakka. She pressed play and the song Beauty School Dropout began playing. Selphie began singing along as it played. She even did motions to make it more interesting. When her song ended she picked Kairi who sung There Are Worse Things I Could Do and when she was done she picked Riku. Riku stood up from his spot in between Vivian and Sora. Kairi handed him the microphone and pushed play.

Riku smirked and began to sing, "Stranded in the drive in. Branded a fool. What will they say. Monday at school."

Vivian thought it was funny that he ended up with that song. It fit him well. She was one of the few that knew he was a romantic and he was quite similar to Danny in Grease. He had the whole tough guy image and heart throb personality when he was around a bunch of people, including his friends but he was really sweet and caring but still cocky.

"Oh Kairi, maybe someday, when high school is done. Somehow, someway, our two worlds will be one," he continued to sing, replacing the original Sandy to a different girl's name each time, which started with Selphie.

"Vivian my darlin', you hurt me real bad, you know it's true. But baby, you gotta believe me when I say, I'm helpless without you."

There was a chorus of duhs from everyone in the room. Riku paused the machine when he finished and bowed. He looked around the room and picked Tidus who sang Look at Me, I'm Sandra Dee, which he got way to into it.

"Your turn Sora," Tidus said pushing the boy towards the front.

Sora looked around at everyone and gulped. He pressed play and grabbed the microphone. His eyes bulged as the song started. Everyone laughed as the most innocent person in the room got the worst song, Greased Lightnin'.

Slowly Sora began to relax and get into the song as he realized it was the censored version. The rest of the group couldn't resist and started singing and dancing to the response. Sora sang almost like Kenicke himself.

"Go Greased Lightnin', you're burnin' up the quarter mile!"

Everyone else did the motions (and sang) "Greased Lightnin'! Go Greased Lightnin'!"

"Go Greased Lightnin' you're coastin' through the heat lap trial!"

"Greased Lightning'! Go Greased Lightnin'!" Riku almost punched Tidus in the face.

"You are supreme!"

"Uh huh!" Everyone laughed as Riku did the pelvic thrust, even through it was the censored version.

"The chicks'll scream!" The girls leaned back into each other, pretending to faint.

"For Greased Lightnin'!"

"Lightnin'!"

"Lightnin'!"

"Lightnin'!" Everyone stared as Tidus hit the highest ending note.

"What?" Tidus defended. "I'm a tenor…"

Vivian stepped up and took the mike from Sora. "Are there even any solos left?" she asked. Selphie shook her head. The first notes of You're the One That I Want washed through the room, and Vivian looked around for a guy to sing with her. When know one else stood up, Riku started singing and jumped up to grab the second mike.

"I got chills, they're multiplyin'. And I'm losin' control. 'Cause the power, you're supplyin'. It's electrifyin'!" Everyone laughed as Riku fell to the floor and Vivian stepped over him to continue singing to her audience.

"You better shape up. 'Cause I need a man. And my heart is set on you. You better shape up. You better understand. To my heart I must be true." Riku jumped up to join in.

"There's nothing left, there's nothing left for me to do."

They continued singing through the rest of the song, with the rest of the group singing backup and laughing hysterically. When they finished they fell to the floor and continued to laugh. Vivian sat up and smiled. She had to admit she was having a lot of fun even though Tidus and Wakka continued to tease her about Riku.

"I'm going get some drinks, anyone want anything else while I'm up?" Vivian asked.

"I'll take a soda."

"Me too."

"Can you get a bag of chips?" Tidus asked. Vivian sighed as people continued calling out things. She had no idea how she was going to carry everything back but she began to walk out of the room.

"Wait, I'll help," Sora said getting up and following her.

Sora followed the girl down the stairs and into the kitchen. They began placing the things to bring upstairs on the table. Vivian began to feel uneasy when she noticed Sora watching her. She was about to say something when her foot got caught on a rug and she began to fall to the floor. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact of her body hitting the floor. When she didn't feel any pain she opened her eyes and looked up into sky blue eyes. A blush crept up her neck and ran across her face.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Vivian said as he steadied her and let go. "I should be more careful."

"Maybe you hang out with Tidus too much and have been catching his clumsiness," Sora joked causing Vivian to smile.

"That wouldn't surprise me, but you're just as clumsy and I hang out with you more/ Maybe I get it from you."

"Well I'm cooler."

"Is Sora beginning to get cocky? Are you hanging out with Riku too much now?"

"I could say the same," Sora muttered and looked at the floor.

"Please tell me you don't believe Riku and I are dating."

"It sure seems like it."

"Sora… we aren't dating, we're just really good friends. Besides I like someone else." Sora lifted his gaze off the floor and onto the girl in font of him.

"Really? Who?"

"Well…it's a secret."

"Please tell me. I won't tell anyone," Sora said. Vivian looked around then walked extremely close to him She leaned in until her lips were next to his ear. "I'd rather show you." She told him and before he could say anything she pressed her lips to his. She was about to pull away until she felt his lips respond to hers. They stood there in a sweet embrace. When they pulled apart they both had big smiles on their faces.

"I guess we better take this stuff back upstairs," Vivian said.

They both grabbed the things off the table and walked back upstairs hand in hand. As they walked into the room there was a chorus of awes. The both of them blushed slightly and handed everyone their things. When they sat down next each other Riku smiled.

"It's about time you two got together. I almost thought my matchmaking wasn't going to work."

"Sure, whatever you say," Vivian told him rolling her eyes. Riku then thought and his eyes lit up.

"Hey Wakka you should ask that Lulu girl out. I think she likes you."

"Really?" Wakka asked excitedly.

"Oh yeah maybe you should invite her to hang out sometime."

"I think I will," Wakka said with a smile. Vivian sighed and cuddled up to Sora.

"Here we go again."


	3. Beautiful Tragedy

Beautiful Tragedy – FF VII

It was another normal day at Midgar High. The day was running smoothly and it was now lunch. Everyone was outside talking with their friends as they ate their lunch. A boy with long silver hair was sitting next to a girl with long brown curls. They were both smiling and joking around with each other like they always did. That was until the girl's face became serious. She smiled up at the boy and sighed.

"Yazoo, do you love me?" The girl asked.

"I love you more than anything in this world."

"What would you do for me?"

"I would give you the word in a heartbeat."

"Would you die for me?"

"I would take a bullet for you any day. Artemis what is this about?" Yazoo asked the girl.

"I'm sorry but I think we should break up," Artemis told him with tears running down her face.

"What? Why?" Yazoo questioned.

"It's complicated. You'll find out soon enough anyway," She told him and walked away from him. He just sat there speechless as his heart shattered.

As the week passed Yazoo tried to talk to her but she ignored him. The second week that they had been broken up Artemis did the best she could to avoid him. Yazoo couldn't help but notice that that the girl he still loved was becoming a lot more distant from people around her besides a few of her friends. The think he thought was weird was that she hung out with his youngest brother Kadaj a lot, along with Aeris and Cloud. The days continued to go by and he was slowly moving on. He thought he was completely over her three weeks later but knew he wasn't when she wasn't at school one day. He felt like something was wrong but didn't know what it was.

Yazoo spotted Kadaj and his group of friends during lunch and what he saw both startled and worried him. They all looked extremely sad and some of the girls either were or looked like they had been crying. Yazoo quickly walked over to his brother and laid his hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"What's wrong?" Yazoo asked causing Kadaj to look up at him along with everyone else.

"It's Artemis."

"What about her. What happened to Artemis?" Yazoo asked them worriedly.

"She died of Geostigma last night," Cloud answered.

"She died of Geostigma? Why didn't she tell me?" Yazoo finished asking in a hushed tone.

Yazoo felt his heart break. Artemis was the only girl he ever loved and learning about her death was devastating. He wasn't exactly sure what to think. He excused himself and walked away from the group, heading towards the bathroom. He locked the bathroom door and leaned against the wall. Tears started to fall as he slid down the wall. He just couldn't believe all that happened when a thought crossed his mind. He began to think out his plan through the rest of the day.

What Yazoo didn't know was that Artemis only asked him all those questions to hear him say them one more time. She broke up with him only because she thought he would be prepared when her death arrived. She didn't want to crush him but thought that it was the best for him.

After school that day Yazoo went up to his room and pulled out two pieces of paper and began to write as tears fell from his eyes. He folded one of the papers up and put it in his mother's room. He was thankful he was the only one home or he knew he wouldn't be able to go through with his plan. He then walked back to his room that he shared with Kadaj and Loz, one of his older brothers.

Yazoo walked over to his night-stand and pulled open the drawer. He reached down for the object he needed and pulled a gun out of the drawer. He sat down on his bed and looked at the gun. There were so many reasons that were telling him not to go through with it but he made a promise that he was going to keep. With the other note still in his hand he brought the gun up to his head and pulled the trigger.

There was a loud bang that rang throughout the house that the neighbors would be unable to ignore. Yazoo's body fell back against the bed where he soon was laying in a pool of his own blood that was also no splattered on the wall. His medium toned skin soon lost all color that somewhat matched his platinum hair.

Downstairs Loz was getting home from walking to his house with friends from school. He said a quick goodbye to them and walked into the house. He placed his duffel bag on the floor and was about to walk up the stairs when there was a knock at the door. Loz turned and walked to the door and slowly opened it. He looked out and saw a tall black haired women standing there with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong Tifa?" Loz asked his neighbor.

"I heard a loud bang coming from your house a little while ago that sounded like a gunshot. I know Yazoo is usually home early and became worried," Tifa explained which caused Loz's face to pale.

"Stay here. I'll check upstairs," Loz told her and quickly went up the stairs.

As he began to approach the room they all shared he walked slowly and cautiously to the door. He slowly turned the doorknob and nudged the door open. He instantly smelled a wretched rust like smell. Loz looked around the room until he spotted the source of the smell. His eyes widened and he screamed.

"What is it?" Tifa asked as she came running and shrieked when she saw the scene. "Oh my God!"

Tears poured down Loz's face at seeing his dead younger brother. Tifa tried to comfort him as she called the police and their mother, Jenova from downstairs. The police were the first to arrive, soon followed by Jenova.

"What's going on! What's happened to my son?" She yelled.

"Calm down madam we are investigating right now," a police officer told her.

"Investigating what? What happened to my Yazoo?"

"From the looks of it your son committed suicide by shooting himself earlier this evening," another officer told her. "He also had this note in his hand." He handed her the bloodstained paper and she opened it, quickly scanning the content.

"Oh my," She began to whimper and read the paper out loud. "'You died for me just as you said you would do. So I took a bullet for you.' IS this because of Artemis?"

"Artemis?" An officer questioned.

"His girlfriend he had been dating for quite a few years died of Geostigma yesterday."

"Do you think this was the cause of your son's death?"

"It's the only thing I could think of," Jenova said through tears. Everyone turned their heads when the door opened.

"Mom, what's going on? There's police cars out front," Kadaj asked as he walked in the door.

"Oh honey," Jenova said wrapping her arms around her youngest son.

"Mom what's wrong? Why are there police here? Why are you and Loz crying?"

"I'm not crying," Loz muttered with tears still running down his face.

"Where's Yazoo? Shouldn't he be home by now?" Kadaj asked noticing his brother was missing from the room.

"Honey..." Jenova started to say when a few medics brought down a stretcher with a black body bag lying on top of it. That's when it hit him like a train.

"No... it can't be. Tell me its not true. He didn't. He couldn't have," Kadaj said then fell to his knees. Tears pouring down his face as he cried.

Kadaj had been the closest to Yazoo in their family. He went to him with all his problems and he always seemed to know what to do. Who was he supposed to turn to now that his brother was gone? He needed comfort but what was he supposed to do when his source of comfort is why he needed the comfort?

There was only one person he knew he would be comforted by but didn't know if he could go to that person. He talked to Yazoo about this person all the time after he confessed that he was gay. Yazoo encouraged and supported him, while it took his mother a while to get the hang of. There was probably only one person who could give him the same type of comfort that his brother had.

"I'll be back," Kadaj said getting back to his feet and walking back out the door.

As soon as he was few feet from his house he pulled out his phone. He pushed a few buttons and pressed it to his ear. As he heard the phone ring he wiped more tears from his eyes.

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"Cloud?" Kadaj softly muttered.

"Kadaj what's wrong?"

"Can you meet me by the pound at the park?"

"Yeah sure. I'll be there in a few."

"Thank you," Kadaj said then hung up.

He put his phone back into his pants pocket and continued to walk. Once he reached his destination he sat down in front of the glittering water. He put his head on his knees and silently began to cry again. When he heard footsteps approach him he lifted his head up. When he saw his blonde friend a slight smile appeared on his face. Cloud walked over and sat next to the silverette with worry written on his face. He wiped a tear from the younger boy's face and pulled him closer.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Yazoo... he killed himself earlier today," Kadaj explained causing and unreadable expression to appear on Cloud's face.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I can't begin to imagine what it's like, but know this... I'll always be here for you," Cloud told him and kissed the top of Kadaj's head and pulled him into a hug.

Kadaj was surprised at Cloud's actions but smiled. His crush was holding him in his arms and there was no better feeling. Even though he had just lost his brother and it would continue to hurt, he knew he had Cloud there with him. Comforting him through this tragedy and maybe someday the blonde would be more to him then just a best friend.


	4. Without A Heart

Without A Heart – KH

"_I gave good advice! And I'm wearing pants! Praise be the pants!"_

Zexion was sitting in his normal chair in the library reading a book. He enjoyed reading and the library was one of the only places where he could actually do so. It was quiet until the door slammed shut. Zexion looked up to see The Melodious Nocturne walking towards him.

"Hey Zexy!" The Nocturne yelled and ran toward the Schemer.

"What do you want Demyx?"

"Vexen wanted to use me as an experiment! I'm hiding!"

"I think he wanted to do more than that," Zexion muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Now why are you hiding in here?"

"Because he'd never think to find me here. That and you can protect me from scary Vexen."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because we're friends and you love me."

Zexion didn't respond and looked down at his book, pretending to read. He couldn't deny that he would help the blonde if he was in trouble or needed him. He couldn't help but taking a liking to the cheerful musician. There was just something that drew Zexion to him, though he wasn't about to admit he liked Demyx that way.

"Whatcha reading?" Demyx asked peering over Zexion's shoulder.

"Twelfth Night."

"Where's the pictures?"

"Over there," Zexion said pointing toward a bookshelf against the wall.

"Okay," Demyx said happily and practically skipped toward the bookshelf.

Zexion sighed as he watched the nocturne look through the books. Demyx yelped and ran back over to the schemer. He hid behind the chair quivering with fear. Zexion was about to ask what was wrong until the door opened. Standing in the door and beginning to walk over was Vexen.

"I can't believe I didn't think to look here," he said when he was standing in front of the two, completely ignoring Zexion.

"What do you want?" Zexion glared.

"Just to finish some research."

"Then go finish it."

"You see, that's why I'm here. I need a specimen and Demyx was so grateful to donate his time to flood my room so I'm using him."

"It was an accident!" Demyx whined.

"Doesn't matter."

"He's not going to be one of your experiments," Zexion stated.

"That's where you are wrong. He's the only specimen I have so-"

"I'll do it," Zexion interrupted.

"What?" Both Vexen and Demyx shouted.

"I'll take his place. I'm sure I can handle it better. Wouldn't want to emotionally scar him."

"Fine, come with me then," Vexen muttered and began to walk out of the room. Zexion began to follow but Demyx grabbed his arm.

"Thank you," Demyx said quietly.

"Don't worry about it," Zexion said then walked to follow Vexen.

When both Nobodies were gone Demyx sighed and sat in Zexion's chair. He didn't know why Zexion would do that for him but was thankful. He knew what Vexen's experiments were like and was worried. He stood up and began to wonder the halls instead of his normal pacing. He wasn't paying attention so it wasn't a big surprise when he ran into someone. He fell to the floor with a thud.

"Ouch."

"Oh hey Demy," a taller Nobody said. Demyx didn't need to look up to recognize who was there.

"Hey Axel."

"Why are you wondering around not paying attention to where you're going?"

"Nothing really," he lied. "Why aren't you with Roxas?"

"Well that's the thing. I need to talk to Zexion. Have you seen him?"

"He's... helping Vexen with experiments. Maybe I can help."

"Um okay," Axel said helping Demyx off the floor and began to walk again.

"So what's wrong? Are you two fighting?"

"No, it's just... well I like Roxas in a more than a friend way and don't know what to do," Axel explained. Demyx stayed silent in thought for a moment.

"Just tell him. He's your best fried. I think he'll understand. If not, just give him time."

"Thanks Demyx."

"Yeah. Why were you going to talk to Zexion about that over everyone else?"

"He's smart," he said quickly.

From the look in Axel's eyes he knew there was something else but he couldn't tell what. Axel waved goodbye as he went to find Roxas. Demyx was still bothered with that look but put it aside. He began to worry about Zexion again as time went by. He couldn't imagine what Vexen was doing to him. He felt horrible about Zexion taking his place and was going to make it up to him. Demyx had no idea how to do so, but was going to do something. He skipped to his room to plan out what he was going to do.

Zexion sat back in his chair and sighed. He was in way too deep and he knew it. He heard footsteps from behind him and turned too see who it was. Demyx was standing there with a sad expression on his face. It pained Zexion to see such a look from the blonde.

"What's wrong Demyx?"

"You didn't have to."

"Have to what?"

"Take my place with Vexen. I was worried."

Zexion looked at him with shock, 'He was worried about me?'

"I wanted to make it up to you so I planned a surprise."

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to. Here come with me," Demyx said.

He grabbed Zexion's hand and began pulling him through the castle. Zexion was clueless on where they were going and was about to ask when Demyx stopped. He was shocked at the sight in front of him. They were on part of the roof that had a pond like structure with a mini waterfall that was surrounded by bright and beautiful flowers. There was also a beautiful view of the heart shaped moon that overlooked the castle.

"Demyx."

"I thought you'd like it. I come here when I want to relax and play my sitar."

"And you're showing it to me? Why?"

"'Cause you've done so much for me and this is my way of thank you. Plus you're important to me," Demyx said as he sat down and pulled out his sitar. Zexion sat down next to him as he began to play a soft melody.

"What are you playing?"

"Just a song I've been working on."

"I like it."

"Thanks, I wrote it for someone." Zexion felt a pang in his nonexistent heart and a hint of jealousy.

"For who?"

"I can't remember."

"How is that?"

"I began writing it before I lost my heart."

"For your special someone?"

"I think so."

Zexion just sat there while Demyx continued to play. He wondered who that special someone was to Demyx. They must have been missing him since he knew he would. He was sad and slightly jealous of the fact Demyx would have someone to go back to when he got his heart back. He'd just have to deal with it. For the moment he was going to enjoy being with Demyx and listening to him play his sitar.

"Demyx!" Axel called as he ran through the castle.

"In here!" Demyx yelled room a room. Axel stopped and walked in seeing Demyx tune his sitar.

"Finally I found you!"

"What's wrong? You look upset."

"It's Roxas."

"I thought you guys were doing well, what happened?"

"He left!"

"What do you mean he left?"

"What do you think I mean? He left the Organization."

"Why?"

"To find out why he uses the Keyblade... and he said no one would miss him."

Demyx stood up from where he was sitting and wrapped Axel in a hug. He wasn't sure why Roxas would say something like that but he knew the pyro was taking it hard. Even without a heart he knew you still could *feel* what you'd remember what it felt like. Demyx looked up at his friend after releasing him and saw pain and sadness in his eyes.

"Give him time and if he still doesn't come back you can always look for him."

"Even if I did somehow find him, it doesn't mean he'd listen to me," Axel muttered.

"I'm sure he would. You two became close. Now go," Demyx shooed him out the door. Once Axel was gone he went back to tuning his sitar.

"He doesn't remember me," Axel pouted.

"Who?" Zexion asked from his spot next to Demyx.

"Roxas," Axel murmured. "He doesn't remember anything."

"Oh, so you found him?" Demyx asked happily.

It had been about three weeks since he left and Axel had been searching for him for a little more than two of them. He's also been mopey since Roxas left and it was starting to make the nocturne sad to see his friend like that.

"Yeah I found him but it doesn't matter."

"How can you say that?" Zexion asked.

"Go and get him to remember," Demyx commanded once again pushing the pyro out the door.

"He's an idiot."

"Why do you say that?"

"He's giving up. If I was in his situation I'd continue until the remembered. What would be the point to give up?"

"Aw Zexy that's cute. Are you saying you'd be able to be in his situation?" Demyx asked curiously.

Zexion shrugged trying to get him to drop the subject. "It doesn't matter."

"Aw there is! How cute! They must be lucky to have a guy like you," Demyx smiled. "Any chance I could get you to tell me who?"

"No."

"Okay," Demyx pouted.

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"That look."

"What look?"

"You know exactly what look I'm talking about."

"Oh this?" Demyx asked and pouted again, this time he looked like his puppy just died.

"Demyx."

"Tell me and I'll stop," He continued to pout.

"No."

"Please," Demyx begged.

"No."

"Will you tell me if I guess?"

"Fine."

"Yay! Okay... um are they cute?"

"No."

"You're lying. You'd have to think they're cute."

"Fine, yes."

"Thought so. Let me see... do I know them?"

"No."

"That's not true! You're lying again. Tell me the truth Zexy."

"Yes."

"Now that I'm getting somewhere... guy or girl?"

"What?" Zexion asked surprised.

"Is it a guy or girl?"

Zexion blushed, turning his head away slightly, "Guy."

"At least it isn't Larxene. That's cute. Are they tall?"

"Kinda."

"Taller than you?"

Zexion glanced up at him noticing the height difference, "Yeah."

"It's not Axel is it?" Demyx made a funny face.

"Uh not exactly," Zexion shook his head thinking how ridiculous that was.

"Would I like them?"

"Yes," Zexion said and whispered. "I'd hope so."

"Is it Lexeaus?"

"No."

"Well who is it then?" Demyx asked and Zexion stood there silently. "Well there's nobody left."

"That's not true."

"Then who's left?"

"You Demyx," Zexion told him.

"Me?"

"You wanted to know. I'll just go," Zexion said and turned to leave the room.

"Wait!" Demyx said as he grabbed his arm.

As Zexion turned around he was suddenly brought closer to the taller boy. Zexion's eye's widened when Demyx pressed their lips together. He instantly wrapped his arms around Demyx's neck and began to kiss back. It lasted a few moments that ended too soon for the both of them. Demyx smiled down at the schemer and giggled.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed and confused," Demyx said holding the shorter boy close as his blush darkened.

"Demyx."

"Yeah?"

"If I had a heart I'd love you," Zexion said causing Demyx to smile and nod in agreement.

"Me too."

Demyx was walking down the hallway of the eleventh floor toward Marluxia's garden since he was away on a mission. Demyx would take of it while he was away. When he reached the garden he heard someone crying. He looked around but couldn't see anything. When he walked in he spotted a head of red hair.

"Axel?" Demyx asked.

The pyro looked up at him through tear stained eyes. Demyx quickly walked over to his friend and embraced him in a hug. Demyx wasn't completely sure what had Axel so upset but he knew it had to have been about Roxas. He held him as he cried and his body trembled.

"He's gone Demy."

"What do you mean?"

"He's just poof... gone."

"It's going to be fine Axel. When did this happen?"

"Yesterday."

"Maybe he'll come back. You never know."

"I dunno Demy... I think he's gone for good."

"Don't say that unless you know for sure. Look on the bright side of life," Demyx smiled.

"Isn't that a song?" Axel said with a small smile.

"Why yes it is."

"Of course you'd be the one to take a song and put it to use."

"That's what I'm good at. Now come on and cheer up. I need to water these and then we can go do something."

"Why are you watering Marluxia's flowers?"

"He's on a mission and I take care of them when he's gone."

"He's gone too? Xaldin went on one earlier today too."

"That's strange, I guess there's a lot of things Xemnas has to get done."

"Yeah," Axel then smirked, "so how's Zexion?"

"Fine I guess... why are you asking me?"

"'Cause you two seem close."

"We're friends."

"With benefits?" Axel teased causing Demyx to blush.

"Axel!"

"What? You're always together and you both seem happier when you're together."

"So?"

"There's got to be something going on then. You don't have to tell me but I approve. Can we go get some ice-cream?"

"Uh...sure? Okay."

"Yay for ice-cream!" Axel yelled and practically skipped out of the room. Demyx knew the Roxas thing was still bothering Axel but he was a lot happier seeing him like this. He was going to take what he could get.

"Zexion!" Demyx yelled running toward the library.

When he reached his destination he fell to his knees. He was slowly beginning to fade. Zexion ran over to him with a frightened look on his face. He was shocked when he also began to fade. He looked at Demyx questioningly.

"What's happening?" Zexion asked.

"Are we dying?"

"Look like it doesn't it?" another voice said. Both Nobodies turned their heads to see Axel standing in the doorway. "You're not though. Just the opposite actually."

"What do you mean?" Zexion asked.

"From the looks of, that Sora kid is killing your heartless."

"Our heartless?" Demyx asked.

"The ones that contain your hearts. I guess you two are lucky. Just like Roxas."

"Is that why he disappeared?" Demyx asked weakly.

"Yeah you could say that," Axel said with a smile.

Demyx looked at Zexion before his vision went completely black.

Blueish green eyes slowly fluttered open. They quickly looked around the area they were in and saw that they were in a shower in the bathroom. Memories quickly flashed through their mind.

"Ienzo?" There was a groan and slight movement. Purple eyes slowly opened and then quickly looked around. His arm was protectively over the blueish green eyed boy in front of him.

"Myde are you okay?" Ienzo asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. What happened?" the blonde haired boy asked leaning closer to the silverish blue haired one.

"You remember that project at the lab I had been working on?"

"Yeah."

"Well there was an incident at the lab that let out these shadow creatures called Heartless that steal hearts," Ienzo began to explain, telling Myde all the information he knew and remembered. Such as the Organization and how he went by the name Zexion. Then he remembered the blonde boy Demyx he had fallen for. When he looked back at Myde he noticed the similarities.

"Do you remember anything after losing your heart?"

"All I remember is playing songs. One in particular."

"Will you play it for me?" Ienzo asked hopefully.

Myde paused for a moment, biting his lip before he nodded. Ienzo up from where they had still bee sitting, helping Myde to his feet. They walked out of the bathroom and into the living room that you could tell belonged to the blonde. He followed the younger boy over to the white Baby Grand piano and sat down on the bench next to him. Myde took a deep breathe and began moving his hands across the piano. Soon a smile spread across Ienzo's face as the familiar tune reached his ears.

"What exactly are you playing? I really like it."

"Really? Thanks, I wrote it for someone," Myde said happily.

"I know," Ienzo smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips to a surprised Myde, causing him to stop playing the song. After the shock of the kiss Myde wrapped his arms around Ienzo's neck and kissed back. Ienzo smiled, knowing now that his idea of who Myde wrote the song for proved to be correct.

"Ienzo... I love you."

Ienzo smiled, "Now that I have a heart I love you too."


	5. Feisty Boys

Fiesty Boys – KH/FF

"_Don't hit kids! No seriously. They have guns now." _

"Oh my Lord Squall! Honey what happened to you?" Mrs. Leonhart asked rushing over to her son after he walked in the door.

"Nothing mom."

"This isn't anything. You've been coming home like that for the past week. I'm getting worried. Do I have to call your brother?"

"Don't bother Genesis; he's busy enough with college. Mom it's not a big deal."

"He already told me he'd put a hold on it. He's the best the theater's got."

"You told him!"

"I had to. You know he worries about you."

"Well he doesn't need to. I'm fine. I can handle things myself."

Mrs. Leonhart sighed knowing there was no use to get anything else out of her son. "You are just like your brother. If you need any help patching yourself up I'll be in the kitchen."

"Thanks mom," the boy said then ran up the stairs to his room.

He stripped off his jacket and tossed it on his bed. He winced slightly at a few of the new bruises that began to match some of the older ones. He then slowly removed his white sleeveless shirt to reveal huge bruises all over his chest along with cuts that were still oozing blood. His cheek was now sporting a nasty purple bruise and there was blood dripping down his face from a cut above his eye. There was a mild gash on his other cheek from someone hitting him with something sharp. He walked into his bathroom and turned on the hot water to his shower. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw how badly his body looked. There was no way he'd be able to cover most of it up for school in the morning.

"I really don't want everyone to see this. Maybe mom'll let me stay home," He said to himself.

He slowly removed his tight jeans that he was made fun of for wearing. He bit his lip from pain coursing throughout his body. There were bruises on his hips along with a few scrapes. When the shower was set to his liking he quickly pulled off his boxer briefs and stepped into the shower. Light red water began to pour down the drain as he washed the blood from his body. He winced at the slight pain as he cleansed himself.

When he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist he felt a sting from his wounds. He walked to the cabinet and began to wrap and cover the cuts. When he finished he put on a pair of black pajama pants and a The Offspring band tee. He then dried his short brown hair that was getting to long for his father's taste. Once he walked out of the bathroom, he began to walk downstairs.

"Honey, Cloud called, said he needed help on History homework. He'll be here in a few minutes."

"Okay, thanks mom. Oh and please don't say anything about when I got home. I don't' want him or any of the others involved. Send him to my room when he gets here."

"Okay honey, but he's not stupid. The bruise and cuts on your face is obvious that there is something going on."

"He won't know what they're from."

"Even if he buys the crazy excuse you come up with, what's going to explain that face you keep making when you walk?"

"He won't notice and if he does I'll come up with something. Please just don't say anything."

"If that's what you want. Food will be done in a few hours."

"Thanks mom," he said then went back upstairs.

He slowly sat down at his computer to type his essay for English. He was almost finished when there was a knock at his door. "You don't have to knock!"

"Leon, you tell me that every time," a spiky haired blonde said as he opened the door. "Why are you already in your pajamas?"

"I took a shower," Leon said turning around. Cloud's eyes widened.

"What happened to you?" Cloud asked concerned.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. I'm just clumsy."

"What'd you do, fall through a window?" Cloud held up the bloody whit shirt Leon had discarded before his shower. "Were you in a fight?"

Leon looked down at his feet, "You can't exactly call it a fight."

"Then what would you call it?"

"Getting my ass kicked."

"Who did it?"

"Loz, Larxene, and Rikku."

"Why?"

"Who knows? They make fun of me; why not beat the shit out of me? It's not even like I can't fight back, but you've seen them…"

"Leon… I can-"

"No! You're not getting involved. I'm not letting them do this to you too. Zack might end up tearing off their heads if they hurt you."

"No he wouldn't."

"Cloud have you seen the way he acts around you? The man is in love with you."

"Yeah right. For one Zack is not gay. Two stop trying to change the subject."

"I wasn- shit…" Leon winced as a sharp pain ran up his side.

"Are you okay?" Cloud asked kneeling in front of him.

"Yeah," Leon breathed. "You're too nice and care way too much. No wonder Zack like you."

"Leon," Cloud whined. "You're hurt, stop making jokes."

Leon laughed but winced at the pain in his side, "Shit. Can't even laugh without hurting."

"What are you going to tell everyone tomorrow?"

"I don't know," Leon sighed. "I don't want them involved."

"How long has this been going on? I can tell by some of your bruises that it has been for at least a few days."

"Tomorrow will be two weeks."

"Why have you been letting them do this to you?"

"It's not like I'm just letting them beat the shit out of me, but you've seen them. Fighting back doesn't do much instead of getting yourself hurt worse."

"Well yeah, it's three against one. If you'd just let-"

"No! No one is getting involved with this."

"But Leon-"

"You heard me."

"Do you not think anyone's going to notice? Looks like its getting worse too."

"Well they don't have to know what happened. Besides they still haven't realized yet so I don't think they will now."

"You don't give them enough credit."

"Just promise me you wont' tell them," Leon said in a serious tone.

"Fine, but it doesn't mean they're not going to find out."

"I know. What did you need help on in History?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Just wanted you to look over my paper. I'm not sure if all my information is correct."

"Well let's see it," Leon smiled as Cloud reached into his back and pulled out paper. He read over it quickly then handed it back. "Seems fine to me."

"Thanks Leon. Well I better get going. Mom wanted me home after this. Family night and all," Cloud said grabbing his things.

"Tell the twins I said hi and not to cheat at any games," Leon laughed.

"Wait… they cheat? Since when?"

"Well I'm pretty sure Roxas has a few times. Just look who he's **best friends** with."

"You know they're only friends."

"I have a feeling Axel wants in your brother's pants, just like Zack wants in yours," Leon smirked.

"Leon!" Cloud whined, "I told you already. He doesn't. And eww that's my little brother! I'm leaving before you give me nightmares."

Leon laughed as his best friend walked out of the room. He slowly turned back around and began typing to finish his English. The rest of the night went quickly for him. The only difficulty was going up and down the stairs. Once he got upstairs he washed his clothes and put them away, he laid down on his bed. As he was thinking about how tomorrow would be he soon fell asleep.

There was a knock on the front door of the Leonhart residence the next morning. Mrs. Leonhart happily opened the door to reveal a man with bright red hair that was pulled into a long ponytail.

"Good morning Sarah, is Leon up yet, yo?"

"Good morning Reno. No he's still asleep. You can go wake him," Mrs. Leonhart smiled and let the man in.

"Thanks," Reno said and began walking up the stairs.

Once he reached Leon's room he slowly opened the door and poked his head in. A grin spread across his face. He threw the door wide open and ran towards the bed. He quickly jumped on top and began bouncing. He could hear a groan from the sleeping brunette below him.

"Time to get up Sleeping Beauty," Reno yelled as he continued to jump.

"Go away Reno," Leon muttered, pulling a pillow over his head.

"Nope. Time to get up, we have school in a hour and a half."

"Fine. Just get off my bed," Leon said as he sat up.

Reno hopped off the bed and flicked on the light. Leon winced and shielded his eyes. He threw the blankets off and slowly stood up. He glanced up at the red head and threw a pillow at him.

"Hey! I'm going! We're out front like always," Reno said and left the room.

Leon walked over to his dresser and finally decided on a dark pair of tight jeans and a Fall Out Boy band tee. He changed into them as quickly as he could and slipped on his jacket. Once he got downstairs he put his boots on and poked his head into the kitchen.

"I'm leaving mom."

"Okay Sweetie. Have fun tonight."

"Later."

Leon walked over to the door after he slung his bag over his shoulder. As he walked outside he saw Vincent parked out front with Reno next to him with a smirk on his face. Cloud was blushing in the backseat, which Leon figured was because of something Zack said or the fact they were sitting so close. Leon smiled and slowly made his way to the car. He got in the car next to Cloud, throwing his bag on the floor.

"Hey guys," Leon said as the car began to move.

"Reno told us you threw a pillow at him. Nice one," Zack said, leaning over and giving Leon a high five. Leon noticed the blush that Cloud was now sporting as Zack was still leaning over him.

"What's up with your eye, yo?" Reno asked, looking back at Leon.

"What's wrong with my eye?"

"You look like you scratched yourself or something."

Leon lo0oked over at Cloud slightly, "Oh it's nothing just me not being careful and watching where I was going."

Reno looked unconvinced but didn't ask anymore, of which Leon was thankful. The rest of the car ride was filled by Reno singing along to the radio and Zack '**flirting**' with Cloud. Once they pulled in Leon really wished he would've stayed home. Tifa, Larxene, and Rikku were sitting at a table on their path to the front door, which Marluxia, Loz, and Vexen were pretty much in front of. Though he was with his friends, and almost everyone feared Vincent and Zack, he still felt very uncomfortable walking by those who tortured him everyday.

"Oh look it's pansy boy," Rikku shouted, cupping her hands, causing both groups to look at him.

Loz had a sinister grin on his face like he knew Leon was in pain and he had something up his sleeve. Leon was wishing he wasn't so far behind his friends but he was trying to delay going into the school as much as possible. As he walked by he felt a hand glide over his side and grab his arm, pulling him close to a muscular body.

"Don't think you'll be lucky enough to get away from me next time. I will get what I want if you are willing or not," Loz practically growled in Leon's ear, while slowly biting his earlobe and licking down his neck.

Leon closed his eyes wishing Loz would just leave him alone. He could feel tears begin to well up and threaten to escape. Loz stopped and let go as soon as the ten minute warning bell rang signaling that their first period would soon begin. Ass soon as Loz and his friends walked away Leon let out a sigh of relief and began to walk to where his locker was located. Once there, after getting his locker open he threw his bag in while quickly picking up his books. He practically ran to first period in order to avoid any of his tormentors.

Leon took a seat as the bell rang. He turned his head to see Roxas in Axel's lap as they were in a heated make out session. He could see that Axel had his hands anywhere but to himself. Leon smirked remembering the conversation last night with Cloud. A yelp escaped from the blonde at what Leon guessed was Axel slipping his hand down Roxas's pants. Axel's mouth traveled to the younger boy's neck, where he began to suck on a sensitive spot. Leon looked away and winced at the thought of earlier.

"Mr. Emblem, Mr. Strife, I'm sorry to interrupt… this, but this is a classroom not a bedroom. Considering that you, Mr. Emblem, are barely passing this class as it is," the teacher said as he walked into the room.

Leon could hear them moving behind him. He looked up at the math teacher, which was beginning to write things up on the board, as his stomach began to untighten. He faintly heard Axel talking to Roxas.

"He's got a point."

"But Roxy! I'm good at math… u plus i equals sixty-nine."

"Axel! That isn't math!" Roxas scowled.

"Sure it is. I'll prove it to you later."

Leon groaned as the couple bickered behind him. He let his head rest on his books sitting on the table as he attempted to pay attention. His mind kept wondering and he was dreading fourth period. He wasn't sure if he could handle gym anymore, though it used to be one of his favorites.

"Squall Leonhart are you paying attention?" the teacher asked.

"Uh…yes?"

"Then why don't you answer the question?"

"Uh…seven?"

"Squall next time I catch you not paying attention I'm going to give you a detention. Understand?"

"Huh? Can you say that again?"

"Mr. Leonhart, I'll see you in detention after school," he said and went back to teaching. Leon never understood why teachers said that when they didn't actually watch over detention.

He was going to have to tell his friends he'd meet up with them later thanks to Mr. Uptight. Every Friday they'd go and hang out and act stupid like normal teenage guys would. He soon was snapped out of his thoughts when the bell rang. He groaned and grabbed his things to leave. He walked out of the room to his next period classes, which to him went to fast for his liking. When he was let out of third period he quickly walked out of the room to get to the locker rooms as early as possible. He didn't exactly want anyone to see the marks all over his body from previous weeks, let alone undress while Loz was there. Just his luck the bastard was already there, dressed in his uniform and leaning against the wall. As soon as he spotted Leon a grin appeared on his face and a predatory look crossed his eyes.

"In a hurry for some reason?" Loz laughed as he walked over to Leon, who was trying to get to his locker.

"No," Leon muttered taking his clothes out of the locker. Lon smirked and walked closer to Leon.

"Need any help?" Loz asked as he began playing with the bottom of Leon's shirt.

'Yes, to get away from you,' Leon thought. "No."

Loz continued while he slowly inched his hand up Leon's shirt. Leon backed up to try to get away but was only trapped in between his tormentor and the lockers. Soon he was completely pressed up against them with no hope of escape. One hand-roamed up the smaller teen's side while another was keeping him from escaping.

"Things would be so much easier for you if you'd just give in. Either way I'll get what I want."

"Never."

"So be it," Loz said and backed away from him. "Better watch your back." Leon just stood there as others began to walk in.

"You okay?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? You look completely out of it," A silver-haired boy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Riku."

"If you say so."

Leon sighed and began changing into his uniform. He heard a gasp shortly after removing his shirt. He looked over to see Riku glancing at the marks all over his upper body. Leon quickly pulled the uniform shirt over his head.

"What happened?" Riku asked worriedly.

"Nothing," Leon said as he quickly glanced at Loz. Riku coughed what he had looked at and knew exactly what happened; what he saw earlier that morning confirmed it. It didn't surprise him; Loz had done the same thing to multiple people. He had a new boy toy ever year, if they liked it or not. He only knew all about it because he did the same thing to Sora, though Cloud never knew and it wasn't nearly as bad. Loz had a thing for brunettes and apparently Leon was his next victim. Riku stayed silent and knew he needed to talk to his blonde haired best friend.

As the class went on Loz did whatever he could do to get to Leon and said brunette was afraid of what he'd do to him next. Leon knew what he wanted and was scared that he wouldn't be able to fight him off from taking just that. When the class ended he felt eyes on him until the moment he left. He was glad to finally get out of there and sit with his friends. When he was around them he felt safe, though he knew they wouldn't always be around.

"Leon!" A voice called from behind him as he walked to his locker. He turned to face a black haired girl who happened to be wearing shoes that went up to her knees.

"Hi Yuffie," he said putting his things in his locker.

"Hurry up! Everyone is waiting!" Yuffie yelled.

She grabbed his arm and began to pull him toward the lunchroom. She dragged him towards the front of the lunch line by a tan bald kid. He nodded in acknowledgement of their presence.

"Hey Rude!" Yuffie greeted.

"Yuffie."

"Everyone outside already?" Leon asked.

Rude nodded and the three of them began walking outside to their spot, which was a table next to a tree. Leon noticed Zack was sitting rather close to Cloud again and Aerith was talking with Vincent. He couldn't see an energetic head of red hair, who would usually be bothering Vincent at this time.

"Where's Reno?" Leon asked.

"Haven't seen him. I thought he went to find Rude," Aerith explained.

"I'll find him," Leon said.

He walked away from the others to find his red haired friend. As he looked for Reno he tried to think of all the places he could be. He was surprised when he saw the sight before him. There were legs kicking from someone who was put in a trashcan. Leon had a feeling he knew exactly who it was and as soon as he heard the familiar "Yo," muttered in their ramblings, it was confirmed.

"Reno?" Leon questioned.

He walked over to try and help Reno out of the trashcan but as soon as he got close he was kicked in the face. Leon glared at the trashcan though he knew it wasn't on purpose. An idea popped into his head that wouldn't get himself hurt and would be entertaining. A smiled crossed his face as he swiftly kicked the trashcan over.

"What the hell? That fucking hurt!" Reno yelled as he crawled out of the trash can.

"Too bad, you kicked me in the face."

"Sorry."

"Whatever, just so you know Yuffie is all over Vincent again."

Leon laughed as Reno ran toward the direction of their usual spot screaming at Yuffie. He walked back slowly; not being able to shake the feeling that someone was watching him. When he reached the spot he laughed again. Reno and Yuffie were rolling around on the ground trying to pin each other. Vincent was shaking his head while everyone else was laughing in their own way.

"I win!" Reno declared as he pinned Yuffie to the ground.

"Get off!"

"No!"

Yuffie glared and kicked him off of her. Reno pouted and walked over to sit by Vincent. Leon noticed that Cloud and Zack weren't there. He sat down next to Aerith and thought about where they went. When he couldn't think of anything that wasn't perverted he turned to ask the brunette next to him.

"Where's Zack and Cloud?"

"Probably making out in the bathroom," Reno joked. Aerith shook her head.

"Well actually that's probably where they are but not for that reason," Aerith began. "First off Riku came over and asked if he could take Sora to the movies. After that Zack and Cloud got into somewhat of an argument to what Riku's intentions were. Then Cloud kind of flipped and yelled that his whole family isn't gay. Then he ran after he realized what he said. Zack of course ran after him."

"Oh, well I'm glad I'm not the one who had to break it to him," Leon said.

"What a way to come out," Reno muttered. "Zack's probably thrilled."

Yuffie leaned over and smacked him in the head. He pouted and made a whining noise you'd expect out of a puppy or Zack. Leon laughed as he realized Reno was hanging out to much with the spiky black haired man.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. Leon did notice Cloud seemed completely out of it and was going to confront him about it later. He couldn't stop thinking about what could have happened after Cloud ran off. He almost forgot that he had detention after school. He groaned as he walked into the room designated for detention. Since he was the first one there he took a seat in the back corner of the room. He rested his head on the table to wait his two hours and thirty minutes of torture. He heard footsteps of people walking into the room but didn't care at the time. He tensed when someone sat down next to him.

"Hey Leon," a voice said quietly.

Leon was shocked that it wasn't the voice that had been haunting him daily. Though it wasn't the one he feared, it was vaguely familiar. He slowly lifted his head to stare up into bright blue eyes. His lips lifted into a small smile at the boy beside him.

"Seifer."

Seifer Almasy had blonde hair that looked really soft and made Leon want to run his fingers through it. He was wearing a dark red shirt with a zip-up white hoodie. He had the bad boy rep without even trying, even though Leon knew better.

"How'd you wind up inhere?" Seifer asked.

"Wasn't paying attention in math. I had… other…things on my mind. What about you?"

"Got caught in the middle of another of Rai's fights. You know how bad his temper is," Seifer joked, which made Leon laugh.

"Yeah, I do," Leon's smile dropped slightly when a thought popped in his head. "How's Fuu?"

"Same as always. Why do you ask? Have a thing for her or something?"

Leon shook his head, "Of course not! I was just wondering since I heard a rumor that you two were together."

"That's just a rumor; she's like a sister to me. Wait… were you jealous?" Seifer asked with a smirk on his face.

"Uh…" Leon couldn't find the right words to say but was saved by the teacher walking in.

"Okay everyone, I don't want to be here anymore than you do. There will be no talking. You may do homework, sleep, or even pass notes if you do it quietly," the man finished and sat down behind his desk.

Leon laid his head on the desk as he watched the clock. The clock's loud ticking was slowly filling the silence of the room. Leon sat up slightly when a piece of paper was moved in front of him. He looked over at Seifer and then back at the paper.

_You never answered my question _

Leon wasn't exactly sure how to respond. Yeah, he was jealous but he didn't want Seifer to know that. He sat there for a few moments thinking of what to say.

_What question? _Leon passed the note back to Seifer.

_Were you jealous?_

_Why would I be jealous? I already told you I wasn't interested in her _

_You know that's not what I mean. _

_Maybe? _

_Maybe what? _

_Okay so I was jealous! _

_Why exactly, it's not like we'd stop being friends. _

_Promise you won't hate me. _

_Promise._

Leon took a deep breathe as he began writing on the paper. _Because I don't want to see you with her because I…like you._

As Leon passed the paper he could barely breathe. He wanted to bang his head against the table or possibly run and hide. When the paper was in front of him again he sighed.

_Really? _

_No…I'm just making it up. Note the sarcasm. _

_So you wouldn't mind going with me to homecoming?_

Leon had to read the response five times in order to make sure he was really reading what it said.

_Are you asking me out? _

_Only if you say yes. _

_Fine… yeah I'll go. _

_Good. Just to let you know breathing is a good thing. _

_Stop teasing me! _

_But it's fun… and really easy. _

_Well you're easy. _

_How would you know? You been stalking me?_

Leon just realized what he said and resisted face palming himself.

_That's so not what I meant… and wouldn't you like to know? _

_Why yes I would. _

_Only from a far. _

_Damn, you so stole my idea. _

_Wait, what? _

_Busted? _

_Why didn't you say anything? _

_For starters I thought it was obvious, mostly with how I made Riku pester you._

"Don't touch me freak!" Seifer yelled and pushed Leon out of his chair.

"Oh really? Like this?" Leon said as he pushed Seifer back.

"Boys! Get out! I will not tolerate fighting!" The teacher yelled.

Seifer and Leon glared at each other before picking up their things and walked into the hallway. As soon as they were out of ear shot they burst out laughing.

"You didn't have to push me out of my chair, it kinda hurt," Leon complained.

"Sorry," Seifer shrugged.

They continued to walk down the hallway until a grin spread across Seifer's face. A few seconds later Seifer pushed Leon into the bathroom and pinned him against the wall. Leon tensed slightly as Seifer held his shoulders. He enjoyed being in such a position with Seifer but had dealt enough with such things that he wished never had happened. He stared over Seifer's shoulder at the writing on the wall, saying something about how he sucks dick. His gaze went back to the blonde in front of him when Seifer's hands left his shoulders and fell onto his. Leon quickly relaxed and soon connected his lips with Seifer's. When they broke apart there was a large grin on Seifer's face.

"Never expected to make the first move."

"Technically it's seemed since you brought us in here in the first place," Leon commented making Seifer laugh.

"I like that idea."

"You would," Leon said before Seifer connected their lips once again.

As the seconds ticked by they both grew more comfortable and began to push until they broke someone's limit. Seifer flicked his tongue at Leon's bottom lip who instantly responded by parting his lips. Seifer gladly began to roam the brunette's mouth and could faintly taste a mixture of different types of berries. Leon pressed closer to Seifer as his body began aching to be touched. Suddenly the door opened and Leon and Seifer parted; looking at the intruder. Cloud stared at them with complete shock. He had just spent half the day trying to convince everyone, including himself, that he wasn't gay although he somehow felt something seeing his best friend with another guy.

"Um sorry to interrupt," Cloud said the swiftly walked out of the bathroom.

"Should we go after him?" Seifer asked.

"Probably would be the best idea," Leon admitted.

Leon and Seifer quickly walked out of the bathroom and down the hallway. They stopped when they heard yelling coming from down another hallway. Leon began to panic, knowing Cloud was in trouble. The both of them began running toward the commotion. Once they ran out of the school Leon froze. Cloud was being held onto by Larxene and Rikku; if you could even call it that. He was limp in their arms as blood dripped from his mouth onto the ground.

"Look who decided to finally show up," Larxene laughed as she passed knife like objects connected to her hand along Cloud's side.

"Leave Cloud out of this!" Leon yelled.

"But that's no fun! We have to watch Loz mess with you so we wanted a plaything of our own," Rikku smiled happily.

Leon's fist clenched as he glared at the two who were hurting his best friend. He couldn't help but think there was more to this situation then what it appeared to be. Just then he felt something collide with his head and he fell to the ground. He heard a grunt and a loud thud somewhere next to him. Leon turned his head and saw Seifer passed out on the ground.

"What do we have here?" a voice said from behind Leon.

Leon knew who the voice belonged to and wanted to throw up. He tried to get up but fell back to the ground. When he felt arms pulling him up he struggled to get away but failed.

"Let me go!" he shouted.

"Why would I do that?" Loz whispered in his ear.

"Because I don't want to be anywhere near you!" Leon spat.

"don't be like that."

"I'll be however I want!"

"Interesting… I like 'em feisty."

"You sicken me."

"I can do a lot more to you than that," Loz said suggestively.

"You won't be doing anything," a voice said.

Leon looked over to see Seifer standing in front of him. Leon then noticed that Seifer had a gun blade in his hand. He could tell Loz was smiling and tensed when he felt something sharp instantly press against his neck. Seifer flinched and gripped his weapon tightly.

"Put the gun blade down, and I won't hurt your little play toy here," Loz threatened.

"Hurt him and you won't live to see tomorrow."

"Ha. Where do you think he got all the bruises and cuts?" Loz snickered and with his other hand pressed against Leon's bruised and battered hip, causing Leon to whine and cry out in pain.

Seifer growled, knowing that there were many marks all over the brunette's body from the creep in front of him. If Riku hadn't verified his suspicions earlier, the look of pain across Leon's face did. If it wasn't for that sharp metal pressed against Leon's neck, Seifer would have made it so Loz would never think to touch him again.

"Let him go Loz."

"I don't think I will."

Seifer growled and pointed his gun blade at Loz. There was a sinister grin upon the man's face that gave Seifer an uneasy feeling. He heard giggling from behind him and turned to see Cloud passed out on the ground, looking as bad as Leon. He knew Zack was going to be pissed when he found out. As he turned back around he felt a fist connect with his chest. He fell toward the ground and rolled to his right to dodge an incoming blow. He kicked his legs against the ground to bring himself back to his feet.

They were back in the same position they started in, Seifer holding his gun blade out as a threat towards Loz and Loz's Duel Hound pressed to Leon's throat. Leon seemed to have stopped struggling; he was hanging over Loz's arm that wasn't holding the sharp weapon to his throat. Seifer flinched as a drop of blood slid down Leon's neck, staining his shirt. It was painful just seeing him in such a position.

"Looks like your little play thing even stopped struggling. How nice for me," Loz tormented Seifer.

Leon could hear Seifer practically growling at the coward holding him captive. He allowed himself to go limp over his arm and forced himself not to smile when the pressure applied with the Duel Hound lessened. Loz was letting his guard down.

Leon sensed his opportunity and took it, turning light lying fast under the arm to his neck and pulling it up roughly behind Loz's back. He ignored the burning pain in his face as he slammed the silver haired man's own weapon into the back of his head, knocking him down for a moment. Leon looked up as he regained his balance, meeting Seifer's gaze. Blood poured from a gash across his face. He watched, frozen in time as Seifer's hand brushed over his face, only for him to pull it back soaked with blood.

"I hurt you…" Seifer observed, drawing back from shock. Leon looked down at his once white shirt, now stained red from the blood running from his face. He couldn't tell how much blood Seifer had lost because of his dark colored shirt, but it certainly couldn't be much better off.

Seifer looked down suddenly as if just remembering he was there and kicked Loz in the stomach. "Get lost if you know what's good for you," he demanded.

Loz stood up as quickly as he could. "Yeah, let's get out of here guys," he called to Rikku and Larxene, slowly limping towards the parking lot. The two followed obediently, leaving Cloud regaining consciousness on the pavement. Leon slowly made his way over to his best friend.

"Are you okay?" Leon asked.

"I'm fine," Cloud looked up and gasped. "You're hurt."

"I'll be fine," Leon groaned as he began to grow dizzy.

"We need to get you to a hospital," Cloud looked over toward the other blonde. "Seifer too."

"Just take care of him," Seifer stood up, "I'll be fine."

"I'm not so sure you are," Cloud said as he pulled out his phone, dialing a number before pressing it to his ear.

Leon fell to his knees as his legs gave out on him. Seifer staggered as quickly as he could over to the brunette

"Yeah I know but there's a situation. Leon's extremely hurt, along with Seifer. Yeah it's a long story. Just get to the school as quick as you can. Leon doesn't look so good," Leon heard Cloud mutter into his phone.

"My head is spinning," Leon muttered as his vision began to blur as everything continued to spin. Soon he couldn't see anything but black as he fell back into something soft.

"Just hold on," was the last thing he heard.

"Tell me what happened damn it!" A voice yelled.

"I can't tell you that information sire. All I can say is he lost a lot of blood and seems to have been going through of related things for a while. Now please lower your voice sir."

"Don't tell me to lower m God damn voice! My brother is lying in a hospital bed, looking like he was in a car accident and you won't tell me what happened! Fuck!"

"Sir if you don't lower your voice I will have to ask you to leave."

"Fine."

"Thank you. Now don't hesitate to ask for someone if you need anything," the calm voice said before a click was heard, followed by a sigh.

"What happened to you? Mom didn't say it was this bad. You even managed to scare Angeal half to death. So there's this really cute blonde that's refused to leave until you wake up. Is that the same boy you told me about? Of course it is you've been going on about him for years. What was his name again, Skylar? No, I always called him that skater kid."

It grew quiet again as there was a soft mutter saying, "Seifer."

"yeah that's it. See even your subconscious thinks about him," the voice teased. "You need to wake up soon before he becomes a nervous wreck. He's majorly worried, along with mom."

Bright light soon began to flood Leon's vision as he slowly opened his eyes, a raspy grown passing his lips. The first thing that he saw with his blurry vision was something red.

"Leon?" a familiar voice said.

"Genesis?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Are alright little brother?" He slightly teased with worry evident in his facial expression and voice.

"As good as anyone would be in this position."

"So are you going to tell me what's going on? No one will tell me anything."

"No."

"Why not?" Genesis pouted.

"I'd rather not have you end up in jail. I'm sure Sephiroth would be happy about that."

"Who do I have to kill?"

"No one."

"Bull shit!"

"I'm not getting you into trouble."

"Fine don't tell me a name, just tell me what happened."

Leon took a deep breath before telling is brother what had happened over the past two weeks and today, leaving out small details *cough* making out in the bathroom *cough*. Genesis looked at him sadly when he finished.

"You should've told me this when it started to happen Leon. This would never have happened."

"I'm not to sure about that. I'm not even sure that he'll leave me alone now, even after the fight. Why would he stop if you had done anything?"

"I can be very convincing. Besides I'm sure Seifer will make sure he will leave you alone. Speaking of which, I think he's about to lose it if he doesn't see you soon, Genesis teased, causing Leon to blush.

Genesis walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Leon sat there quietly while looking around the room. It was painted with the typical white walls, which were slightly covered by paintings and pictures of beautiful landscapes. He finally noticed needles in his arm that hooked him up to machines to his right. He groaned as he remembered how much he hated hospitals. Leon's head snapped up as he heard the door open and saw Seifer walk into the room.

"How are you feeling?" Seifer asked as he walked over to Leon, sitting down in the chair next to it.

"Decent, though I just realized how much I hate hospitals."

"I'm sorry Leon. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It wasn't your fault. Don't worry about it.

"But you wouldn't be here if I was more careful."

"If you don't stop blaming yourself I'm going to beat you in the head." Seifer smiled as Leon leaned over to smack him in the head.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop."

"Good," Leon smiled then a thought occurred to him. "Is Cloud okay?"

Seifer nodded, "He's fine. Just a few cuts; at one point he was about to go hunt them down. You wouldn't believe what shy little Cloud did to calm him," Seifer smirked.

"He didn't!"

"He so did! He practically jumped him. I had to tell them to get a room."

"Finally."

"Yeah, well I should let you get your rest so you can get out of this hell hole," Seifer said and kissed the top of his head.

"Well if I'm stuck here tomorrow you better be here."

"Of course I will," Seifer said as he began to leave.

"Hey Seifer."

"Yeah?"

"Will you tell Zack not to molest my best friend please?"

"Will do," Seifer laughed and walked out of the room.

"What an interesting day," Leon muttered to himself. He soon closed his eyes to fall back to sleep, dreaming about the blonde who'd stolen his heart.


End file.
